Die Lüge
by crying-tear
Summary: 5 Monate sind vergangen seit Jason Nicky in Tangier in den Bus gesetzt hat. Doch für Nicky ist es so, als wäre es gestern. Sie kann einfach nicht vergessen, was passiert ist…


_**Die Lüge  
Disclaimer: **_Nichts an der Bourne Trilogie ist mein Gedankengut. Habe alle Charaktere der Filme nur mal schnell ausgeliehen ;)_**  
Pairing:**_ Nicky/Jason_**  
Genre:**_ Drama

_**Summary:**_ 5 Monate sind vergangen seit Jason Nicky in Tangier in den Bus gesetzt hat. Doch für Nicky ist es so, als wäre es gestern. Sie kann einfach nicht vergessen, was passiert ist…

_Ist mein erster Versuch in diesem Fandom, würde mich also sehr über Feedback freuen :) Mich würde auch interessieren, ob irgendwer den OneShot für fortsetzbar hält!_

* * *

„_Es wird leichter!"_

Sie wusste damals schon, dass das eine Lüge war.

Nichts war leichter geworden, seitdem er sie in diesen Bus gesetzt hatte. Nichts. Absolut gar nichts.

Fünf Monate waren seitdem vergangen. Fünf Monate in denen sie nur gehört hatte, dass er verschwunden sei, nachdem er in den Hudson River gesprungen war. Sie wusste er war nicht tot. Nicht er. Und jeden Tag, an dem sie an ihn dachte, wünschte sie sich, er könnte sich erinnern. An seine Zeit vor Jason Bourne. An sie. Doch sie wartete und wartete auf einen Mann, den es nicht mehr gab. Den es nur noch in ihrer Erinnerung gab.

Sie ging nie aus. Ihr Job machte es schwer auszugehen und so zu tun, als wäre ein Clubbesuch Samstagabend wirklich wichtig. Doch dieses eine Mal tat sie es. Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch sie hatte an diesem Abend das Gefühl gehen zu müssen. Sie sah ihn sofort, als sie den Klub betrat. Er lachte mit seinen Freunden an der Bar und sah unbeschwert aus. Als er sie sah, zwinkerte er ihr zu. Sie nahm das als schlechtes Zeichen und wollte verschwinden, bevor sie zuviel von sich preisgab. Ihr Beruf brachte es mit sich, dass sie übervorsichtig war, wenn es um neue Bekanntschaften ging. Doch gerade, als sie sich umdrehen und gehen wollte, kam er auf sie zu: mit einem Drink und diesem unglaublichen Lächeln, von dem sie heute wünschte es noch einmal sehen zu können. Er stellte sich als David vor, erzählte von seinem Leben bei der Army, von sich und seiner übermäßig großen Familie, seinen Hobbys. Und sie liebte es ihm zuzuhören. Sie trafen sich wieder. Zu einem Kaffee. Zum Kino. Und nie drängte er sie mehr von sich zu erzählen. In all der Zeit erfuhr er nichts von ihr außer ihrem Vornamen. Und es schien in Ordnung zu sein. In seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, dass er warten würde. Auf sie warten würde. Und dann erzählte er eines Tages er hätte einen neuen Job. Und als er sie zum Abschied küsste, versprach er, sich zu melden. Er tat es nicht. Ein Jahr später kam er zu ihr zurück. Als Akte auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Als Jason Bourne.

In dieser Autobahnraststätte hatte sie versucht ihn zu erreichen. David zu erreichen. Doch diese Minuten machten ihr nur klar, dass es nichts mehr gab, woran er sich erinnern konnte. Noch nie hatte ihr etwas so wehgetan wie sein _„Nein"_ auf die Frage, ob er sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern könne. Sein vorheriges Leben gab es nicht mehr. Die Zeit mit ihr gab es nicht mehr.

Sie hatte sich oft gewünscht damals nicht in diesen Club gegangen zu sein. Ihn nicht als David Webb kennen gelernt zu haben. Das würde es wirklich einfacher machen. Denn die Zeit heilte keine Wunden. Und erst Recht nicht für sie. Die Zeit machte ihr nur klar, was sie an die CIA verloren hatte.

Sie suchte jahrelang in Jason Bourne nach etwas, was sie an diesen Mann aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnerte. Doch die CIA hatte all das gelöscht. Nichts war mehr davon übrig. Und manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie könnte sie auch löschen lassen: die Erinnerungen an den Mann, den sie liebte. Den Mann, den es nicht mehr gab. Den Mann, der sie so umwerfend angelächelt hatte.

Oft sah sie ihn in den Straßen. Sie glaubte ihn zu sehen. Ein Abbild aus vergangenen Tagen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie näher kam, merkte sie, dass er es nicht war. Dass es der Wunsch in ihr war ihn wieder zu sehen. David. Nicht Jason. Und egal wie oft sie sich sagte, es würde leichter, es wurde nicht leichter. Sie war dazu verurteilt mit dem Bild eines Mannes in ihrem Herzen zu leben, der nicht existierte.

„Cathryn?" Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Tisch fünf möchte bedient werden." Sie nickte und lief immer noch in Gedanken zu besagtem Tisch. Nachdem sie die Bestellung aufgenommen und den Zettel in der Küche abgegeben hatte, lief ihre Kollegin auf sie zu und gab ihr einen zusammengefalteten Zettel: „Hat so ein düster aussehender Typ für dich abgegeben." Und bevor sie auch nur etwas fragen konnte war ihre Kollegin verschwunden. Langsam öffnete sie den Zettel und las: _„Es tut mir leid." _

Sie hatte das ganze Bistro auf den Kopf gestellt, die Straßen abgelaufen, alle Leute in der Umgebung nach ihm befragt, doch er blieb verschwunden. Und sie blieb mit diesem Zettel zurück. Was tat ihm leid? Dass er nicht mehr wusste, wer sie war? Was sie waren? Oder, dass er sie angelogen hatte? Sie wusste es nicht, doch der Zettel hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie schon zu lange an einem Ort war. Wenn er sie finden konnte, konnte das auch jemand anderes. Und so packte sie am nächsten Tag ihre Sachen und verschwand.

Es fiel ihr schwer. Schwer den Ort zu verlassen, wo er sie wieder gefunden hatte. Aber wer weiß, er war Jason Bourne. Vielleicht würde er sie wieder finden. Und vielleicht würde er bleiben. Und vielleicht würde er sie anlächeln. Wie damals, als er noch David Webb war und sie in dieser sternenklaren Nacht geküsst und versprochen hatte wiederzukommen. Es war an der Zeit, dass er zurückkam.


End file.
